Nobuchika Ginoza/Gallery
Various artwork, renders, and episode screenshots of Nobuchika Ginoza. Artwork Ginoza TV1.jpg Ginoza TV2.jpg Ginoza TV2 (2).jpg Ginoza Eiga.jpg Ginoza concept art.jpg Ginoza concept art 2.jpg Ginoza concept art 3.jpg Ginoza concept art 4.jpg Ginoza concept art 5.jpg Ginoza concept art 6.jpg Ginoza concept art 7.jpg Ginoza concept art 8.jpg Ginoza concept art 9.jpg Ginoza concept art 10.jpg Ginoza concept art 11.jpg Ginoza concept art 12.jpg Renders Ginoza TV1 render.png Ginoza TV1 portrait.png Ginoza TV2 render.png Ginoza TV2 action render.png Ginoza TV1 render 2.jpg Ginoza TV2 render 2.jpg Ginoza TV2 render 3.jpg Ginoza Eiga render.png Chimi Chara Psycho-Pass Ginoza Chibi TV1.png Ginoza Chibi TV1 2.png Ginoza Chibi TV2.png Ginoza Chibi TV2 (2).png TV Anime Season 1 Episode 1 - Crime Coefficient NG 1 Ep 1.png NG 2 Ep 1.png NG 3 Ep 1.png NG 4 Ep 1.png NG 5 Ep 1.png NG 6 Ep 1.png NG 7 Ep 1.png NG 8 Ep 1.png NG 9 Ep 1.png NG 10 Ep 1.png Episode 2 - Those Capable No images to display. Episode 3 - Rearing Conventions NG 1 Ep 3.png NG 2 Ep 3.png NG 3 Ep 3.png NG 4 Ep 3.png NG 5 Ep 3.png NG 6 Ep 3.png NG 7 Ep 3.png NG 8 Ep 3.png NG 9 Ep 3.png NG 10 Ep 3.png NG 11 Ep 3.png NG 12 Ep 3.png NG 13 Ep 3.png NG 14 Ep 3.png NG 15 Ep 3.png Episode 4 - Nobody Knows Your Mask NG 1 Ep 4.png NG 2 Ep 4.png NG 3 Ep 4.png NG 4 Ep 4.png NG 5 Ep 4.png Episode 5 - Nobody Knows Your Face NG 1 Ep 5.png NG 2 Ep 5.png NG 3 Ep 5.png NG 4 Ep 5.png NG 5 Ep 5.png NG 6 Ep 5.png NG 7 Ep 5.png NG 8 Ep 5.png Episode 6 - Return of the Psychotic Prince Episode 7 - The Language of the Chinese Orchid Episode 8 - And Then, Silence Episode 9 - Fruit of Paradise Episode 10 - Methuselah's Game Episode 11 - Saint's Supper Episode 12 - Crossroad of the Devil Episode 13 - Invitation from the Abyss Episode 14 - Sweet Poison Episode 15 - The Town Where Sulfur Falls Episode 16 - The Gates of Judgment Episode 17 - Heart of Iron Episode 18 - Promises Written in Water Episode 19 - Transparent Shadow Episode 20 - The Place Where Justice is Found Episode 21 - Blood-Stained Reward Episode 22 - Perfect World Psycho-Pass: Extended Edition Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 TV Anime Season 2 Episode 1 - The Scales of Justice Episode 2 - The Creeping Unknown Episode 3 - The Devil's Proof Episode 4 - The Salvation of Job Episode 5 - Unforbidden Games Episode 6 - Those Who Cast Stones Episode 7 - Untraceable Children Episode 8 - Conception of the Oracle Episode 9 - Omnipotence Paradox Episode 10 - Gauging the Soul Episode 11 - What Color? Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass Category:Image Galleries